


Downpour

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rendezvous on a rooftop in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: [](http://nicci_mac.livejournal.com/profile)[Nicci](http://nicci_mac.livejournal.com/), for cheering while I dove into the pornbattle for the first time since [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[oxoniensis](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com) first started it. Can't believe I haven't taken part since then!
> 
> Prompt: Jack/Ianto, Rain

  
  
_Cover done by the lovely mz[](http://nicci_mac.livejournal.com/profile)[Nicci_mac](http://nicci_mac.livejournal.com/) [[www](http://nexus-99.net/)]_   


Jack was well aware of the movement behind him, but for just a moment, he didn't react. He knew Ianto was there, even if he couldn't hear his footfall over the sound of the rain. Quirking a grin, Jack turned around and looked at him. Trust Ianto to have brought an umbrella. Always so efficient. Ianto's brand of efficiency always made Jack think those bad, bad thoughts. Like now.

Without a word, Jack stepped down from the ledge and walked over to where Ianto was standing. The rain wasn't all that cold, but Jack shivered as drops of water ran down the back of his neck, under the collar of his coat. Putting a hand over Ianto's on the handle of the umbrella, Jack pushed it to the side and down. Ianto raised an eyebrow and Jack just loved that reaction so much that he had to lean in and lick the rain off aforementioned eyebrow. He watched with a small smile as the rain poured down over Ianto, drenching the suit, making it even darker.

Ianto looked a little startled, but stayed still as Jack kissed his way down the side of his face, tasting rain water on skin, and underneath he could taste Ianto. Jack groaned as he sealed his lips over Ianto's. Ianto opened to him willingly and Jack slipped his tongue inside, chasing the metallic tang of the rain. The umbrella fell to the ground and Ianto's hands came up to grab at Jack's coat.

Shrugging off the coat, Jack took it from Ianto's grip and threw it on the roof, turning and pushing Ianto down on top of it. Ianto gasped into his mouth, but he seemed as reluctant as Jack to break the kiss off.

Jack ripped at Ianto's jacket, not caring if he tore anything and for once, it seemed Ianto didn't have any objections either as he was going at Jack's shirt and trousers just as madly, trying to get to naked skin.

Ianto tore Jack's shirt open first, writhing under him as Jack managed to get Ianto's trousers open and pushed them down mid-thigh along with the black boxers.

Jack pressed himself down against Ianto as he ripped the shirt open. Nothing but rain between them and Jack felt Ianto's shivers, felt how his wet, cool skin warmed at contact. Fumbling with wet clothes and buttons, they got Jack's trousers open. Jack put a hand down on the roof on either side of Ianto's head and lifted up to allow Ianto to push the trousers down.

The rain felt cooler as it hit the naked skin on the back of Jack's thighs, as it found its way down between his arse cheeks. Ianto's hands seemed to be heading in the same direction and Jack groaned into the kiss as their cocks slid together and Ianto dug his fingers into the muscles of Jack's arse, urging him to a faster rhythm.

Jack deepened the kiss, making it as wet and obscene as he could. He slid one hand down along Ianto's side, feeling how hard he was breathing. Their bodies moved, almost frantically searching for the perfect rhytm that would afford them the friction they both wanted.

Jack marvelled at the fact that Ianto was with him every step of the way, matching his every move. Finally, Jack broke the kiss, licking his way down along Ianto's jaw, feeling as much as hearing the other man panting for breath.

Jack licked rain off Ianto's neck, tasting the salty sweat underneath the water, feeling the pulse beating a heavy tattoo against his tongue. Sinking his teeth into the tendon where shoulder and neck met, Jack felt Ianto convulsing underneath him as his climax tore through him.

Sucking at the spot he'd just bitten into, Jack used the semen between them to ease his own movements, sliding against Ianto, who was still holding onto him, straining upward to add to the pressure. Suddenly Ianto had a hand in his hair and Jack's head was pulled up as Ianto sought his mouth once again, before rolling them over to push Jack down onto his back.

Sliding down Jack's body, Ianto pinned his hips down and as he met Jack's eyes for a moment, a smirk curved his lips before he swallow Jack down, wet and sloppily. He stared down at Ianto who turned just enough to let Jack watch his mouth sliding up and down the shaft of Jack's cock.

That was all it took. With a shout, Jack came, spilling semen down inside Ianto's throat. He floated for a while, before he came back to Ianto's lips sealing over his again and the flavour of bitter semen mixed with the metallic taste of rain water burst over his tongue.

There were days where the downpour of Welsh rain really didn't bug Jack at all.

 **The End**


End file.
